Hemorrhage
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Bloody and bruised, he suffers hell on earth. But someone gives him the strength to keep going. More and more, they learn about themselves and each other. This is the story of two people who find love in the harshest conditions. STYDIA, BERICA, SCALLISON *DISCLAIMER* PLEASE Review. AUish
1. Bruised and Bloodied

There was a difference between living and existing. And as he stumbled out of his home, he knew he existed. He knew he was as numb as his legs. Finding strength, he moved one in front of the other. Ignoring the harsh, cold air hitting his cheeks. Ignoring the blood slightly oozing in his mouth. And the bruise he felt forming around his eye. Inhaling slowly, he had to tell his body to…

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Slowly walking. No destination in mind. Just an escape. From the man who hurt him more than anyone. Smelling the spilled alcohol on his clothes, his legs did not give up. His mind would not let him. Not until he was safe. If he could get one night of rest, he would. One night where his father wouldn't find him. and bring him back to that house. The place that was colder than this night. The place where his mother took her love away from them. Why did she die? Why did she leave them alone? She could have fought harder to be with them. To be with him. To save him. The tears on his face, he wiped them away.

He never cried. No matter how hard the beatings got. He would always take them. No matter how bad the humiliations were at school. He would not let them get the best of him. He would not let them know that they were winning an easy battle. Releasing a light scream as his legs buckled, he braced himself as he fell against the hard concrete. Scraping his knees through his jeans.

Great another scar to add to his collection.

This feeling he knew to well. The void in his heart. The emptiness. The cold air enveloping him. like a blanket. Until the darkness embraced him. Maybe for once, his mind and body could rest.

Because no one else in this world would let him. No one else would love him. and care for him like he needed. But he could not blame them. He didn't love himself. So how could anyone else?

….

The genius huffed in irritation at the boy who didn't appreciate her efforts. She was doing this for him. he could at least pretend to listen to her lecture. He could pretend to at least be happy to have her here by his side. To just talk to her. Nothing more. Why did guys only want to have sex? And why did girls put up with it? Tapping her pencil against the table, the athlete shrugged again. His hand on her knee.

"Come on Aiden….you can do this." She elaborated on the trigonometry problem as she felt his hand wrap around her waist. Not again. Moving his arm to his side, he couldn't take the hint as he proceeded.

"When have you ever turned me down.? he kissed her neck as she gently pushed him back. Giving him a look of agitation.

"Since the coach said that one more F and you will be off the team…which means that I can't cheer for you in crowds." She distanced herself from the beautiful twin as let out a huff.

"Lydia….its called a bluff. I have made it all this time without having to know anything…..since when did you start to care about your grades." She grabbed her green coat.

"I always have..i just never showed it…" The strawberry blonde knew she was wasting her breath as she closed her book. He wasn't paying attention to her at all. Grabbing her waist again, he sat her in his lap. Moving her hair her ear, he kissed her neck. Knowing she would eventually give in.

"O no….not again." She would not let him manipulate her like this. She quickly got up….gathering her books.

"What….." He was shocked by her behavior.

"I am just not in the mood Aiden." She shrugged as she buttoned her jacket from the night air. Ignoring his dumbfounded face as she left. She was just so sick of Beacon Hills. Something just had to better for her out there. Better than this. Better than high school. A place where she ruled without even trying. Her red hair that made her different from others also made her more beautiful. More rare than others. Ignoring the chill, she made sure her pepper spray was in hand.

Why couldn't Aiden want more for himself than this? Why was he content on just getting by? But that was what you get when date a date a guy for his looks and skills in bed. But they weren't enough to satisfy her anymore. Hearing her phone ring, she giggled. Her sister was so paranoid.

"Lydia….why are you so stubborn. I could have driven you home. Scott lives like two houses down from Aiden." Allison put her hair in a ponytail as she sat on his bed. Knowing that her friend always walked home in the dark.

"Because I didn't want to interrupt you and Scott." The Irish girl thought of the two together. How happy they were. The way he looked at her as if she were the only girl in the room. That line was so cliché to her. But the minute she saw his eyes on her sister, she knew it was truth to those words.

"Because you have no trouble interrupting us at any other occasion." The brunette's sarcasm made them laugh.

"Very funny Argent, but I just needed to clear my head…." She shrugged as she kept walking. The moon was bright enough for her to see. "Why can't Aiden realize that his life is about to kick him in the ass?"

"Because he gets treated like royalty around school and town…."

"But as a person…shouldn't you want to be valued for who you are…and what you know rather than….."The fashionista continued.

"Whoa…whoa….is the legendary Lydia Martin actually showing substance. The girl who refuses to wear paisley and never leaves the house without makeup…..where is my friend?" Allison teased as she laid down. Hearing Scott in the shower. She enjoyed moments like this where Lydia was actually using her intellect rather than pretending.

"I'm not that bad…..I guess its that….we will be going off to college soon and while I accomplish great things…he will be trying to relive his days in high school."

"…..Because you will definitely be with Aiden next year." The sarcastic comment stung her heart a little.

"Allison that is not funny."

"What….sorry…but Aiden should not be in your tenure plan…"

"How would you feel if said that about you and Scott." Her eyes squinted as saw a figure lying down. On the sidewalk. Gripping her pepper spray, she tuned out her friend's words. "Be quiet…" She said swiftly.

"What's wrong….?"

"I see someone…a body…." The red head approached slowly. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." She approached it closer as Allison held her breath.

Standing over the figure. Recognizing it from the moment she saw him. sitting on her knees, she touched his could face. Her mouth gasped as she saw the scars on his face. Unconscious to the world, he shook as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek.

"Stiles." She informed as she saw the boy she had known since third grade. The boy who never liked attention. And kept to himself. The boy who others took advantage of. The boy who had the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"Is he ok?" the brunette asked with concern as Scott returned from the shower. Seeing her shocked face. Her heart already knowing what had happened to her friend.

"No…no…..he is unconscious." Lydia rested his head from her lap.

"Where is he? Where are you guys?" Scott panicked as he listened to Lydia's directions. "Let's go….." He pulled Allison by the hand.

Lydia brushed her fingers through his grown hair. Talking to him. doing her best to bring him back from his darkness. Hearing him grunt, she released a sigh of relief. He was still with them.

"Stiles…what happened?" the red head gave him no time to register where he was. Staring at her gorgeous face, he tried to move away from her. But her hands gently pressed on his chest. Making him stay still. "You have a lot of bruises….we are going to take you to the…"

"No….no….."The teen stopped the girl's words. Not knowing how she was harming him more than helping. "Call Scott…."His throat hurt as he uttered the words…his mind was still trying to grasp the concept of this girl here. Holding him. and ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

"I did…he is on his way." He knew this was a dream. Girls like her never noticed him. no one noticed him. not even the teachers. Her light eyes on him, he avoided her gaze. The more he looked at her, the more he would have to explain to her. And his body wouldn't let him stand. Rubbing his arms, he slowly sat up. Stifling a grunt of pain, he bit his lip. He didn't want to look weaker than he already was.

"You shouldn't sit up…" She was surprised by the deep voice that escaped his lips. This was more than she ever heard him talk. "Your bruises….." she began.

"Are none of your business…..just go now…I can wait for Scott to come." The humiliated boy tried to hide his face from her. At least his lip stopped bleeding. But Lydia couldn't fully grasp this chaotic situation. How did he end up here?

"why are you being mean to me? I am trying to…" the popular girl began.

"Because." He cut her off. "tomorrow you are going to go back to your perfect life and forget that you ever found me. Pat yourself on the back. You did a good deed." He patronized her.

"You know what." She bit back. "I liked you better when you didn't talk. I am trying to help you. And this is how you treat me. You are so ungrateful….." Her eyes held a fire that the quiet boy noticed. So this girl did have a soul.

"Ungrateful." Stiles' voice began to break. His hands trembling. "You should know about ungrateful. You are one of those girls who has everything and yet you still aren't happy. You walk the halls like you own them. Not caring about what you say or who you hurt to stay on top…." His eyes battled hers as she folded her arms.

"How do you know about my life?" The two faced each other. Their expressions mirroring the other. The way they were making judgments based on their appearance.

"Because I observe." He shut her down as he stood up gently. The feeling returning to his legs as the red head stood up as well. His legs trembled again. No wonder why he had one friend. He didn't know how to talk to others. But at least he didn't pretend to be something he was not. Like she did. She had many friends, but the only true friend she had was Allison. Regaining his strength, he breathed slowly. His eyes watering from the cold, his head feeling dizzy. Stretching out his hand, he felt himself fall again.

"Are you alright?" their eyes met. Her arms around his waist to brace him. Forgetting their sharp words to one another, the boy could only nod. Her body was so warm. And his was so cold. Closing his eyes, he welcomed the touch that would soon end.

Scott sat in the passenger seat. Allison wouldn't let him drive. His mind was moving so fast right now. Thinking of everything he knew that man had did to his friend. Balding his fists, he kept his eyes on the road. Searching for the boy who was misunderstood and overlooked by everyone except him and his love. nothing Allison said made him worry less. He knew what he would see. Like the million times before. He was forced to keep this secret. Forced to let his brother suffer at the hands of a man who took advantage of his title and his circumstances. Seeing the red head balance the boy he hopped out of the car…helping to move him in the car.

"Come on Stiles." He put his arm around him as thanked Lydia with his eyes.

This silence was the loudest noise she had ever heard. Resting the boy's head in her lap, she looked down at his face. Placing her hands back in his soft hair. To calm him. so many questions she wanted to ask the boy. And Scott. But she knew that they would not speak the truth. And Allison would keep Scott's secret. But she didn't need to ask to know what happened to this boy. This abused boy who felt as if he was nothing. Her face with concern, she saw his chest rise slowly…and felt his body warm up…only a little bit. Touching his forehead, and cheek…this was all she could do. All they could do to help this boy.

He had never felt this warm after his mom died. And he didn't want this touch to go away. He didn't know the source of this warmth, but his body would let it go. But just like everything in his life, he knew it would.

Lydia kept her face on the concerned boy. The tension in the car mounting. As no one could find the right words to say. And as she began to open her mouth, she felt a blush upon her cheek. Looking down, she felt the boy press his nose into her stomach. But she did not push him away. She only embraced him. hearing him whimper softly, Scott turned to look at his friend. Feeling Allison hold his hand.

"Your house?" The brunette assumed.

"No…it would be the first place he'd look." Scott saw the girls' faces frown.

"then where? My dad gets home early in the morning…." The brunette gripped her hands tightly around the steering wheel. How could anyone hurt this boy? Or let alone anyone to this severity?

"Mine." Lydia rubbed the boy's temple. "My parents are away for the week."

Scott placed the bruised and bloody teen on her couch as Allison grabbed some ice and a Zip-Lock bag. Seeing her sister close the door behind them, she placed the bag on the boy's dark eye. Feeling him shake, his body got used to the coldness. Looking to her love, she waited for him to talk. To tell them what they all knew.

"Scott…we cant keep this a secret anymore…" The leader paced as he said nothing. As if he didn't know this himself.

"Don't you think I know that Allison?" He said in defeat. "the thought of him getting beat constantly. I just…..it just…..I don't what else to do….." He watched the red head pull out a first-aid kit.

"Why can't we tell?" Lydia turned around. Mad that an undeserving boy was fighting to survive. And he was scared to trust others because of it

"He's the Sherriff. Do you know how many good deeds he has done for this town? Who would you believe? him? or us? and even if someone told…no one would step up to help testify. This is a small town Lydia…it would be just like last time I told. Stiles disappeared for about a week. With gashes on his back and stomach. We are damned if we do and if we don't." He watched his brother toss and turn on the couch.

"So this is a lose lose situation." Lydia's eyes dropped. "I cant take that for an answer. I just can't….." the couple looked at her. Seeing the compassion she had in her eyes for the broken boy. Hearing him grunt, she brushed her hand against his forehead to calm him.

His mind wouldn't let him wake up, but that warm feeling returned to him once again. But is wasn't powerful to make him forget his father's fists. To make him feel the blows every single time.

_**Stiles smelled the alcohol in the air as he walked down the stairs. Being careful of his footing. Holding his breath, hoping the stairs would not creak. This was not a home. But a house. A place where memories were never wanted. A place where brutality was forced upon him. feeling his feet on the floor, he walked to the door. Not seeing his father stare at him with venom in his eyes. Touching the handle lightly.**_

"_**Where are you going?" The teen turned to see his father put the vodka on the table. Sitting in the darkness. Slowly standing as he picked it back up. Seeing the teen jump at his deep, dark voice.**_

"_**To Scott's….I will be back….." The boy informed. The quiet boy looked at the hanging picture of the three. No more were they a happy family. She was the glue that kept them together. Without her, there was nothing left. When she left, she took a piece of them with her. A piece that they could never get back. Without her, they forgot how to love themselves and each other.**_

"_**did you ask for permission?" The man saw the teen put distance between them. Approaching slowly, the boy could smell the liquor on his breath from far away. Never answering the question.**_

"_**Answer the question…." The boy folded his lips…the man was demanding. And he couldn't give it to him. He wouldn't. He should have just stayed in his room. Why did he always have to make his life worse?**_

"_**No…"He was thrown to the ground as his eye hit against the door. The sudden impact. His body was still not use to the trauma. Touching his eye as he stared at the blood on his hand. The light gasp could be heard.**_

"_**Next time I tell you to do something…..obey me." He poured the liquid on the teen. Turning his back, the boy stood up. Slowly. Balding his fists. He was not a tragedy. And a look of determination entered his eyes, as his breathing slowed. He would no longer be his father's punching bag. He would no longer accept this life anymore. Releasing a deep growl, the officer turned.**_

_**Seeing the teen charge him, both fell on the ground. Feeling the teen's fists hit his eye and his nose. Feeling the blood trickle down his face, he pushed the boy against the table as he fell to the ground.**_

_**Stiles faced his monster. Touching the cut on his lip, he had no time to register more blood on his hand. Seeing the man. His father throw the bottle on the ground. Hearing it break, he did his best to get up. To fight again. Feeling the man grabbed him by his jacket…..Stiles prayed. Prayed that God and his mother would give him the strength to escape. His hands around his neck, the life slowly leaving his body. No this couldn't be his end. Closing his eyes, his knee raised…hitting the man hard in the stomach….he dropped to the floor. Gasping for air, he body found strength to escape. Not looking back at his father who clutched his stomach.**_

Sitting up, he became confused. The feel of the soft sofa. This wasn't his home. From the carpet. To the marble floors. Or the flat screen tv or vases. He didn't belong here. As his feet hit the floor, he remembered. He remembered her. Was she the one who did this for him? Why would she do that? Standing up, he let a sigh of relief out. He could walk again. Without concentrating.

"Where are you going to go?" The male voice startled him. His only friend. Scott. That was all his mind could register at the time as he didn't turn around.

"I don't know…."Stiles said softly as his brother faced him.

"Stiles….this will only get worse and worse….you have to do something….."

"No…..I don't….I don't have that much longer." The neglected boy defended. "After some months. I will go off to college….and I…."

"Do you think your dad will let you do that." Scott tried to get the boy to understand the seriousness of his predicament.

"He doesn't have a choice now….and he wont' be hitting me as much…." The boy became proud of himself. He fought back. Finally.

"Why is that?"

"Because I fought him back….." He saw his friend's shocked expression. "whose house is this anyway…Lydia Martin?" He asked as the other nodded.

"You guys didn't have to do this for me…I am used to this….it is my battle….I don't need…."

"Would you for once just listen to yourself? This isn't something you can handle yourself. Have you not seen your face…..this has been going on for years….." The leader paced at his friend's defiance.

"Why do I have to see it when I feel it. I can handle this. I have for years now. Don't worry…no one is going to ask at school. They never do…just drop it…." Stiles challenged.

"Stiles…we can't…we can't….look my mom….."

"I told you don't do that. Do you know what would happen if she did. She wouldn't be respected. She would be shunned by the whole town…..they are on his side not hers."

"But that is not for you to worry about." Scott emphasize.

"Say what you want to say but this isn't your life Scott. I can handle this. I am not as weak as I seem to be at school…" The two argued as they didn't see the girls watch them from upstairs. Holding hands, they could only watch their hurt expressions. Stiles was only a frightened boy worried about his friends.

"This has nothing to do about you being weak. Your dad beats you every day…just for the hell of it. And you think it is your fault."

"Because it is my fault." The quiet boy's voice raised. "If I had of just …." His voice choked. "mom would be here now."

"It is not your fault that you mom loved you. And it is not your fault that she is dead." Scott held his friend.

"But it is….and you know it…he knows it. That is why he is angry at me. Because I remind him everyday that it should have been me…it should have be me…"

Lydia held herself as guilt took over her body. No one should ever have to feel like this? Like they are the burden to everyone's misery. And why did it take her so long see this boy? To see his struggle. Seeing him fall to the floor, she watched his best friend give him comfort. The two really were brothers.

He hated how Scott felt the need to protect him. He hated how they all felt the need to protect him. looking up, he saw the strawberry blonde's eyes on him. he hated those eyes. The eyes of pity. Like he was some wounded puppy. A pet. An animal. And he was… and he didn't believe his own words. He didn't know if he could survive this.


	2. Confessions on a Rooftop

Confessions on a Rooftop

Chapter 2

…..

Feeling the dawn sunlight hit his eyes, he slowly sat up. He didn't know how Scott and Lydia convinced him to stay the night. But he had to repay them. This was the best sleep he had gotten in a long time. At least he got his wish. For one night, he was safe. But today was a new day. And a new battle to fight. Moving slowly, he felt the toll of the bruises. His soreness. Hearing the shower, he realized school was going to be hell as usual. Seeing the red head come down the stairs. He hid his fascination. Like a boy staring at an unfamiliar creature. Her curls moving with her as she walked to kitchen. Grabbing some Nutella and bread. Her pale skin was flawless in the sunlight…..

Turning on the toaster, she had to do something for her friends. For herself. for Stiles. Because she could barely sleep last night. Because there was nothing else she could do for the boy. Folding her lips, she saw the message from Aiden.

No she didn't want to help him anymore.

With his life. nor with anything.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed plates and glasses. Her friends were still sleeping. But she needed anything to keep her mind busy. Anything to keep her from the boy on her couch. His soft eyes. She never knew any existed before. Even when he battled her last night, he was battling against himself. Against his fears. A hand touched her shoulder as she jumped.

"woah…." She saw the eyes of the quiet boy. By her side. Seeing his startled expression too. "Sorry.I was in my own world." She said awkwardly as he nodded.

"I just wanted to say thank you." He watched her put an extra piece of toast in the toaster. "You don't have to do this….I will be out your life soon enough." He began to leave her side as she touched his wrist.

"No….just eat. This is all about you." The red head placed some toast in front of him as he eyed the Nutella. "Want some?" He only nodded as she fixed it for him.

Now he was making himself an inconvenience again. And he hated the feeling. He hated how he never felt comfortable in his own skin…nor anywhere else.

"Stiles?" Their eyes bore into each other's again. Seeing the emotions on his face, she grabbed his hand as he snatched it away.

"You didn't have to do this for me. I didn't ask you to. I didn't want you to do this." He began…"I know I sound ungrateful and I am not. But I don't want you to turn into Scott and Allison. Every time something happens with me, they drop their lives for me. I can't have you do that. You just met me and you look at me like….."

"Like a person who wants to help a friend."

"Lydia…we aren't friends. You are the girl who sits in the front of the classroom. Who is smart without even trying and who has what everyone wants….stability…..I can't have you do this for me…" He pushed the plate aside. "I would feel to guilty. After this moment….at school…just ignore me…like you always have. Please." He pleaded with his eyes as the girl folded her lips.

"I can't do that Stiles….." her eyes saddened at his face. His damaged face. Becoming angry at the man who protected the town. Yet he couldn't protect his own son from himself. Gripping the counter, the boy looked at her with curiosity.

This girl was too stubborn for her own good. Why did she automatically feel the need to help him? He wasn't used to this. Though he had his brother, this felt different. Somehow. Shaking his head, he said nothing as the girl placed the plate in front of him again. Grabbing the toast, he began to eat. Watching the girl pour the milk in a glass for him.

"We are up super early….." she shrugged. The clock said 6:30…"You can go back to bed. I can wake you up….but you probably don't want to go to school today…you can stay here….." She assured.

"No…" he cut her off. "I will go….I never hide. And I never make excuses." He finished his breakfast as he felt her thumb on his lip. Looking at his cut. Her light eyes glowing with concern. Since when did Lydia Martin take notice in "untouchables"? People like him who were a shadow in society.

"Your cut does look a little bit better." She prayed it wouldn't take long to heal. Seeing the faint grin on his face. The warmness again. Too bad it couldn't stay. Smiling herself, she gently moved her thumb over his bottom lip. Seeing his features soften, she relaxed too. Wondering why he didn't stop her from touching him? and she wondered why her body wouldn't let her either?

What was she doing? His eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation.

Quickly removing her thumb from his lip. He opened his eyes. Feeling the cold again. From his skin alone.

"Umm. Sorry…." She blushed.

"No…don't apologize." He hesitated. "You remind me of my mom….she would always get upset at the slightest cut I got. I almost forgot about that memory." He found himself opening up to her. "I don't know why I told you that….umm…I think I will go back to sleep for a little bit." The girl could only nod. She didn't know why he told her that either.

…

Aiden rolled his eyes at his twin and his boyfriend. Did they have to be on each other every single minute? Of every single hour. School hadn't started yet, and the two were a public display on the lockers. Luckily no teachers were on the hall, and his eyes couldn't help but notice the body of Erica Reyes from her afar. Staring at the blonde with the gorgeous eyes…who was so oblivious to him.

This was more of his style. He needed wild, sexy, thrilling. Though Lydia was all of those things…it just wasn't the same anymore. Biting his lip, he walked towards the sexy blonde. Admiring her legs as she put her books in her bag.

"How about me and you tonight…" He leaned against the locker as the blonde rolled her eyes at the boy's persistence. Why couldn't he get the picture, she wasn't interested in horny boys. Been there. Done that. She wanted mature men. Men who saw her for the smart girl that she was. Men like…..no…he saw her only as a friend. And she would be grateful with that.

"How about no…..its over…" She said firmly as she felt his hand touch her arm. Pushing it off, he persisted.

"Come on…what Lydia doesn't know wont hurt her….you didn't mind months ago. Lets not act like you have a conscious." Shaking her head, she placed her books in her bag. The worst mistake she ever made was sleeping with a guy who had a girlfriend. Now she was paranoid. And she knew the minute she would get into a relationship, one would hurt her in the same way.

"Aiden…I know it is so hard for you to realize that not every girl wants to sleep with you…or find you attractive. Get over it." She shut her locker as she felt the boy grip her arm.

No one talked to him any kind of way. He always got what he wanted. Always…

"Get your hand off of me….." She demanded as his grip tightened. She wouldn't deny him now. Or anymore. Hearing her shriek, he didn't see Boyd walk up to them. Nor the look of black in his eyes. Who dare hurt his friend?

"Get your hand off of her." The gorgeous black teen commanded as he gripped the other's arm. Speaking a demanding, authoritative message with his eyes. No one would touch her. Or harm her. Ever. "Now…."

Aiden backed down as he let her go. Fixing his jacket.

"sorry Erica…" He saw Boyd stand in front of the girl. Why was he so protective of the slut anyways? Walking away, he let it go. She wasn't the only girl in school.

"You ok?" Boyd touched her arm as the blonde nodded. No one had ever touched her like that before. "I wont let him hurt you." He touched her cheek as she nodded. "I should have hit him for hurting you…."

"Yeah…so you can get yourself suspended and others can make him the victim. Its just what he would have wanted. Besides if you were to get suspended I would have to something to get myself suspended too. I can't be in this shithole without you."

"Glad I mean so much to you." He grinned as she blushed.

"Come on." She grabbed his wrist. "We got chemistry." She pulled him along. Their hands laced.

…

Laying his head down, the teacher's words could not keep his attention. Nothing could. His head ached. His eyes hurt. And the bruises on his face….he would just do his best to avoid others. Nothing out of the usual. But as Allison drove them to school, the eerie silence didn't leave. And Lydia's eyes always found their way back to him in the car. and he didn't like that piercing stare of hers….he didn't know why….but she somehow she got under his skin. And for once, he didn't think about his father or the blows that would come.

He shouldn't have come today. But his pride got the best of him. He wasn't ready for this torture. Hearing the snickering others did behind his friends back. Stiles didn't deserve this. No one did. And the way their teachers ignored this made him madder. They were cowards. Including himself.

Watching him lay his head down on his desk, Scott realized any where was better than home. Looking out of the window, his heart jerked as he saw Officer Stilinski get out of his car. Sitting up, Allison turned her head to look at him. both of them thought the same thing. There friend needed to leave now.

Officer Stilinski got out the car. Nodding his head in acknowledgement at the staff. His jaw feeling sore. Though he never showed it. He didn't mean to lose his temper again. He never did. Walking through these halls, he took a deep breath. The same halls where he and Claudia would be. Where they would be so wrapped up in one another that they forgot about everything else. Wiping his eyes, he walked to the classroom. Seeing Scott and his girlfriend glare at him with daggers.

"Hello Ms. Blake." He ignored their glares. Seeing his son sit up instantly. "May I please talk to my son?" His smile could fool anyone. But not him or his or friends.

"Sure….." Stiles reluctantly walked through the aisle. Hearing the others laugh at his face. But he had satisfaction knowing he caused his father some pain. The citizen of the year. Who hid his black, cold eyes from the world. Whose iron knuckles caused the greatest bruises.

"Where did you sleep last night?" The officer asked as the boy put his hand in his pockets. Walking behind the man. Not hiding his frustration, rage, and fear of the man who was supposed to love him.

"Nice to see you aren't drunk." The quiet teen's sarcasm bit back. He didn't smell the venom on his breath. For once. "I slept in the woods." He stated. "Not that you care….."

"I do care. That is why…." The man saw the boy keep distance between him. he just didn't understand his struggle. As a man. As a father. Who missed his wife. Who wanted everything back to how it used to be. Who knew that nothing can change.

"You beat me…..and no I didn't tell anyone what you did to me….just like the other times…so you can go to work now…its bad enough that I am humiliated here. And now you show your face here. I just can't…." The quiet boy didn't know where his words were coming from. But he couldn't stop himself. His emotions were taking over.

"son…" The man put his hand on the boy's shoulder…seeing him flinch. "I am sorry. You have to believe me…..I am….." Stiles for once saw the his old soul in that instant…but it was just a lie. Just like always.

"No you are not….." he began to walk off as he felt a strong grip grab his wrist. Turning the teen to face him.

"Don't you walk away from me….." The man's voice deepened. His rage taking over. The monster was back. And his grip tightened. But the teen did not back down. he was tired of backing down .

"There he is. The real dad I know and I love. Welcome back…" The boy felt the man drop his hand.

"Come home tonight…." The officer demanded as he got in the car. Touching his wrist, he breathed slowly. It didn't matter if anyone saw. He was alone in this. Forever and always.

…..

Lydia thought her eyes deceived her. Was that Officer Stilinski getting into his car? This wasn't any of her business. And as much as Stiles told her to leave him alone, something told her that she shouldn't. And she didn't know why. But she wanted to find out. Laughing at herself, her mother always called her a psychic. Like she always had this sixth sense of things to come. Be them good or bad. Folding her lips, she looked in the reference book. Feeling the presence of another behind her.

"I will pay you if you can write my paper for me…." Issac saw the girl roll her eyes at him. Not seeing a pair of eyes on the two. Cora's eyes. The hardened girl who always caught his attention.

"Come on….you can do it….its not fair Aiden gets your services for free." The non- traditional teen laughed as they searched the reference section.

"Not anymore…." She felt stupid for doing that. For giving so much of herself to a guy. She did it to Jackson. And when his family moved away, she never heard from him again. She promised herself she wouldn't do this….and the minute she met him….she lied to herself again. "I really made a mistake…." She saw her boyfriend through the bookcase as he searched.

"With Aiden?" The other asked as the red head blushed.

"No…umm…never mind." She felt arms around her. And a kiss on her cheek. "Hey….." She ignored Isaac's observing eyes. Knowing he saw her uncomfortable eyes at the lacrosse captain.

"How about me and you go somewhere….gym closet again?" He asked with his eyes. Taking her hand as the teacher had his back turned.

"I don't have a choice do i?" She gave into him. disregarding Isaac's eyes. She sure could pick them.

Feeling his lips on hers as he pushed her against the wall. Placing her legs around his waist. His taste was intoxicating. Like a drug. But with every touch, her heart dropped. More and more….into the pit of her stomach. Why wasn't it flying? Why was she only feeling lust? Pushing his chest, his mouth moved to her neck. Biting. Sucking. Hearing her moans as she pushed him back again.

"What….I thought you enjoyed this?" He touched her stomach as the genius bit her lip. Smiling uncomfortably.

'I do…I guess…I just have a lot of things on my mind." She looked at the floor as she put her shirt back on.

"Like…."

"Like college applications…..my future..."

"Not this shit again Lydia…this isn't you…where is my fun, sexy girlfriend?" He put his shirt back on as the girl folded her arms.

"How would you know what I am really like? We practically just make out…." The words escaped her lips as the boy huffed.

"Just 3 months ago all you cared about was lip gloss, heels, and hair…now you are on the mission to be Ms. Studious." The boy leaned against wall as the girl huffed. Unbeknownst to him, she was always smart. She just never showed it.

"…..I'm going back to class." She opened the door as she saw the broken boy walk to the roof. This wasn't her business. He wasn't her business. Then why did her legs have a mind of their own.

….

Boyd looked at the beautiful blonde as she searched the bookcase. Sitting down, no matter how much he wrote and searched on his ipad, his eyes would always travel back to her. And her beautiful brown eyes. Seeing the captain come back into the library, he threatened with his eyes. He would not get close to her. Touch her. She was the only one he had left. And he would protect her…no matter what.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor." Isaac sat beside the gorgeous boy whose eyes looked at him with sternness.

"You first." He referenced towards Cora as Isaac immediately blushed.

"By the way, tell your captain to never lay a hand on Erica if he knows what's good for him."

"Someone is protective…" The nonchalant , awkward boy stated. Seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"Seriously…..he thinks just because he can cheat and run over Lydia that every girl is the same. Erica isn't….and if her words can't stop him…then I will." His eyes glared at the arrogant twin who avoided his gaze.

"Look. I know he is an ass but he would never…." The team member defended his captain.

"Isaac you weren't there. You didn't see his grip on her hand…" The boy informed as the other could only nod as the blonde joined them. Her two good friends that she could always rely on. Seeing the dark boy look at her, she blushed as she sat beside him.

"Boyd….let it go….its not like I didn't deserve that." She saw Isaac look at the bruise. His fingers lightly touching the red bruise as she quickly removed her hand from his grasp.

"That bastard." Erica cringed at Isaac's words. "How could you say you deserve that…."

"Because I should have been a better person. I should have respected him and Lydia's relationship. I mean she is a decent person." She shrugged. "and because of him. I just know now that I can never be taken seriously by a good guy. Why did I sell myself so short?"

"Hey…you're human. We all make mistakes." Boyd lightly grinned.

"Boyd why can't every guy be like you." She held his hand as they stared in each other's eyes.

"This is where you both kiss right?" The two blushed as they tried to ignore Isaac's since of humor. Were they both feeling the same way for each other?

…

The cool breeze as he stood there. His eyes clothes. His mind remembering…a memory he thought was far away from him.

"_**You are my sunshine. My only sunshine….." The woman laid in bed with her son as the rain poured. As the lightening struck and cascaded the sky. Feeling her son hold onto her as he heard the thunder. Feeling her kiss his forehead.**_

"_**It will be over soon." Her light voice calmed him as his tears wet her pants.**_

"_**I hate thunderstorms…" The child said. His eyes closed. "I hope dad is alright."**_

"_**His is safe at the department sweetie…I promise….." The beautiful brunette kissed his head again. Her silly, innocent child. He was the only thing that made her believe she was doing something right. Seeing sincerity in his eyes, she knew he would grow into a handsome strong man. "do you want your teddy?" the child only nodded.**_

"_**I love you mommy…."**_

"_**I love you too." She tucked him in his bed. **_

"_**I wish I was a grown up. You guys never get scared of things." His innocence made her smile.**_

"_**Yes we do." The woman laughed at his innocence. "We just hide it well."**_

"_**Then what are you scared of?" He asked.**_

"_**Of losing you and your father…you two are the best things in my life. I have made a lot of mistakes growing up dear."**_

"_**Like what?" He became curious.**_

"_**That is another story for when you are older…now get some sleep." The boy nodded as he closed his eyes. Feeling his mother's lips on his face.**_

Staring at his father drive off. God took the wrong parent. She deserved to live. She deserved to be here with him. To give her comforting words. To approve of him as a man. Wiping his eyes, he didn't know what to do. He had no other options. Walking slowly to the edge, he wondered how high he was. And if he fell, would anyone hear him. Would the abrupt stop at the end feel as invigorating as he thought. Brushing his hands in his hair, his cries grew louder and louder. Holding himself…not hearing the door open behind him.

"Stiles….." The red head ran to him as he put distance between them.

"I thought I told you….." He wiped his eyes. Refusing to look in her bright eyes.

"Were you going to jump?" she asked with panic. Demanding an answer.

"No I wasn't. And If I was…..so what?" He exclaimed. "Its beats this shit of a life I have…getting beaten…..at least I would see my mom again. I would talk to her. Hug her again. Tell her that I couldn't wait any longer to see her." She approached him slowly. Scared he would run away to his death.

"But what about us…..what about….." She pleaded as her heart quickened. Please let him open up to her again.

"Scott would be able to fully be with Allison….I don't have anyone else…."Her hands touched his face. Why couldn't he see she was here?

"What about me?" Lydia asked as the boy shook his head. Her thumbs grazing his face. Attempting to calm him. How did she get so close to him again? Why couldn't she just go away?

"Lydia….we aren't close. We have no connection what so ever…why cant' you see that. Why wont you accept that….." He looked her in her bright eyes. Worst mistake he could have ever made. His body couldn't deny her touch.

She didn't know why it felt so natural to touch him. or why after all this time he began to talk. But his voice was so nice to hear. So soothing. Like a gentle breeze. Beautiful and refreshing.. touching his cheek, she became shocked as he closed his eyes. Why wasn't this scaring her? Him?

"Please don't kill yourself Styles….I couldn't bare to think about it…..I can't think that this great guy went unnoticed for so long. And the minute I met him, he was taken away from me. Please don't do that. Scott wouldn't be the same. Neither would Allison or I…" She looked in his eyes as she hugged him.

He almost forgot what one felt like. Feeling her arms wrap around his waist, he wrapped his around her small body too. This was too much…he was suffocating at the closeness of her. Shaking, the red head looked in his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Feeling his strong arms around her waist. He wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. And she wouldn't let him.

"It's been a while since you were held." She stated the obvious as he nodded. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Hoping his tears wouldn't deter her. His arms around her waist.

"just…forget about me Lydia….please. it is for your own good." He escaped her grasp. Not wanted to get used to this. Somehow he was able to part himself from her. And she hated it. He was still battling himself. He needed her. And she needed him too.

Leaving her behind, he wiped his tears away. His body missing her touch. He had to get her out of his mind. Out of his body. This had to go away. He would make it leave. Somehow.


	3. No Such Thing as a Silver Lining

**AN: Thanks so much for all the follows. But could you please leave reviews as well. I want to know what you guys would like to see in future chapters too. Feel free to message me too. **

**...**

**No Such Thing as a Silver Lining**

Styles took his shirt off in his bathroom. And the gauze pads. The scars on his skin. New and old. Touching them, he would be free soon. And maybe after his flesh healed, his mind could heal too. With all the lights on, his home was still dark. Throwing the bloody bandages in the trash can, he couldn't believe he allowed her to touch him again. He didn't have the right to feel this way when he was around her. Seeing her face in his mind, she reminded him too much of his mother. His mother who left him to handle this by himself. His mother who made him mad still to this day. Gripping the counter, he knew Lydia was going to leave too. He was just an experiment to her. But at least she noticed him though. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen gave him one moment of happiness. At least she gave him that.

But his father was never away from his mind. Hearing the tv from the other room, the announcement caught his attention. Gripping the counter as he heard the news caster state:

"_Officers have been working around the clock to help capture two culprits for the known burglaries in town. Officer Stilinski and the police department believe they have found a break in the case. Let's just hope that is true. "_

He should be used to this. Another segment about his father, the hero.

…..

"I love our make out make out sessions." Allison kissed her love as he laid her down in the woods. Their hiding place from the world. No one here. And the weather was perfect. The perfect breeze. And her perfect eyes. Staring into them as he rubbed her face with his thumb. Balancing his weight on her. Her dimples showed as he felt her hand under his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked as she nodded.

Without pause, his lips were on hers. Wrapping her legs around his waist. The dirt and fallen leaves did not matter to them. Tugging her hair, she gasped as she felt his tongue in her mouth. Moans escaping as she attempted to pull his shirt off. Unbeknownst of the evil presence approaching.

His eyes black as tar as he coughed.

"Do your parents know where you are?" The monster saw the two jump apart as he stood over them. His eyes threatening. His posture overbearing. His voice threatening. Hearing the other officers approach.

"Do you know where your son is? Did you give him another bruise?" Scott put his love behind him. He wasn't scared of this man. This man who took pleasure in hurting his loved one. This man who could fool everyone but him. And his mother.

"You wouldn't want you mother to find out about this, would you?" The man threatened as the girl pulled the protective teen away from the man. They were helpless.

"Nice hobby. Stalking us in the woods. Making sure we keep your little secret." Allison battled.

"Don't flatter yourselves. This town is nothing without me. No one would believe you anyway. They didn't believe you then…and they won't now….." he looked into their eyes as another officer approached. Seeing the search dogs guiding other officers.

"Kids you got to go now….we are here on business…it could get dangerous." Deputy Derek Hale looked at the three together. Their faces mirroring a war approaching. The war he knew himself, but he had to get them out of there right now.

"What's happening?" Allison worried seeing Derek grab them. Hating how the girl could see his emotions through his stoic expression. Scott seeing the other officers unclip their weapons. What had the two walked into?

"Probably nothing…Just leave now…" Derek took his gun out as the two looked at each other….obeying. Wanting to wipe the smirk off of Stilinski's face.

"I can't believe I just let him go like that." Scott drove off. "I should have told him to stop hurting my friend. I should have hit him…I should have….done something…" He rushed them out of the woods.

"We both should have….but there is nothing we can do with a man with a gun." Allison bit her lip. "And we shouldn't just accept that there is nothing we can do.,,,I don't want that phone call…telling me that my friend is dead." He hugged his love.

"I wonder what was going on in the woods though….." the girl asked as the boy shrugged.

"Who knows….people making drugs….with all the robberies going on lately….i don't know. I just wish that there was some way that he would feel the pain that Stiles felt." The teens could only pray.

…..

Lydia hated when she did this. Her mom called it an out of body experience. Every time her body took over and she could not control her actions. And right now, it took her to Stiles' home. Biting her lip at the dead hedges, she lightly touched the door. Wanting to ring the doorbell. Debating if she should turn around. His face in her mind, he was so scared to be touched. To be talked to. To be treated kindly by someone.

The mean things she used to do to be popular. Closing her eyes, she saw herself humiliating girls on Facebook. Girls like Cora Hale who didn't deserve it. Making fun of them because of what they wore. Tripping those who caught the attention of others. Jealousy and insecurity was always a powerful weapon of hers. Ignoring her phone, she didn't want to talk to Aiden now. She just wasn't in the mood for him. or his arrogant ways. When they first got together, she prided herself in them. People said that they matched. Now looking back, was that who she really wanted to be? An arrogant person who wanted what she didn't deserve.

Ringing the doorbell, no one answered. But her body did not let her turn away. Touching the handle, it was unlocked. And her mouth dropped at the simple home. The home that felt cold. The home where this boy was getting hurt. Day after day. Seeing alcohol bottles on the ground. Her hands covered her mouth as she began to search for the boy. She didn't scream his name. She was too scared he would run away from her. Like before. Searching quietly she remembered his arms around her…..and then her mouth dropped at the sight before her.

Stiles and his scars…

His head turned at the gasp. Her startled eyes as he had no time to register her being in his home. She shouldn't see this. Not as beautiful as she was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He quickly put his shirt on. A yelp escaped his mouth. "Go home Lydia….."

"No…..stop being mean to me…." Lydia exclaimed. "stop pushing me back." She tried to get him to listen. "Look. I know you are scared…I know…."

"No Lydia. You don't know. You can only imagine. Why would you come here? Why would you put yourself in danger like this? Were you not thinking?" He voice rose as her eyes softened. "I'm sorry. My dad could be here at any moment…if he were to see you here…he…he would….no…no…I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He didn't stop the words….."But you have to go now….." He tried to reason with her.

"No…I can't Stiles….." She blocked him from passing.

"Why not…..ever since last night…you have been around me constantly. I can't think or breathe without you being there." He grunted. Feeling the soreness as Lydia guided him. Sitting him on the toilet. Folding her lips as she nervously took off his shirt. The scars that covered his torso. Relaxing under her touch, he avoided her eyes.

"Your eyes say it all." The girl only grabbed cotton balls and gauze pads from the cabinet.

"and what do you think they say?" She asked as she began to work. The scatter scars and light trails of blood over his muscles.

"that it's ugly…and that you shouldn't be looking at this…and you shouldn't…." Her light touch was overpowering the sting of the medicine.

"I never said that…." She wiped the wounds with alcohol and ointment.

"You don't have to…..I know that." Her eyes glowing with so much concern. She could never lose her beauty.

"I am so sick of you assuming the worst of me." She stopped looking in his eyes. Big mistake. Because she was captivated. And she found it harder to speak.

"Ever think. That maybe I care. That maybe no one deserves to be treated like this…."

"then you can keep your pity. Because shitty lives are the luck of the draw. I remember how I got every scar on my body. This isn't a game Lydia.. and that is what you think. The rich, popular girl who is looking for a charity case. I am not a charity case." His voice raised.

"Since when did we get back to square one…I thought we were friends…" Her eyes glazed with defeat.

"Just…stop…." He exclaimed as he attempted to stand up.

"Stop what?" She grabbed his wrist.

"…I can't afford this Lydia. I can't….." Loving her soft touch.

"Afford what?"

"I can't allow myself to let you get into my life. I cant allow myself to care for you. Even if you are telling the truth. I can't have another friend. My life isn't guaranteed. It would be another person who I would leave behind. Who would feel guilty. Just please….go….please…I'm begging." His tears fell as he felt her arms around his neck.

"Shhhh….."She let him cry. Forgetting his shirt was missing. That didn't matter. He needed to be held. And she would do just that. Rubbing his back, she felt him jump at the sensation. Getting used to be touched. The right way. Embracing her, he didn't want to let her go. Her sweet smell in his nostrils. "I'm not going anywhere…."

"Please don't….." He held onto her tighter as they eventually let each other go. Wiping his eyes, she felt tears of her own. Continuing her work, she blushed as he watched her heal him. the way he stared her. No one ever did this before. Like she was the only one…like….wait….she had a boyfriend.

He couldn't help his muscles moving under her touch. Or how her touch soothed him. How he broke down in front of her. And she didn't run. She held him. he wanted her to keep holding him. and never let him go.

That would never happen.

"All done." She gave his t-shirt back as he put it on.

"thank you." He exclaimed. "You are a good friend."

"You are too." They folded their lips as they avoided each other's eyes. Their stares were so powerful.

…..

Biting his lip, he let the pretty brunette slide the letter in his back pocket. Her flirty eyes calling to him as he watched her walk away. Her hips moving….swaying….from left to right. Her long hair swaying with her. She knew what she wanted. And it was him. And unlike Erica, she wouldn't tease him. she wouldn't cut him off. Removing his sinful thoughts from his head. This wasn't the time. Entering the locker room, he greeted his teammates with his cocky grin. Grabbing his jersey, he began to change as he laughed at his teammate's conversation.

"So how do you do it Aiden?" A member asked as the captain asked with his eyes. "How do you be captain of the lacrosse team….have the hottest girl in the school….and get girls still….how do you keep Lydia?"

"You know me….I'm a good liar. Girls see what they want to…..it's easy…." Hearing the others laugh as he opened his locker. Not finding his Lacrosse stick. Where was it? He always kept it here. Always.

"What's up?" One member asked seeing the captain search desperately.

"My stick….has anyone seen it…..is this some kind of prank?" He hoped they would say yes. Where would it have gone?

"We haven't seen it?" The others honestly answered as they heard the whistle from the coach. "Just ask to borrow a spare." The others headed out as he put the rest of his stuff back in his locker.

"Where could it be?" He asked as his mind wandered. Not seeing the two figures come from around the corner.

"Looking for this?" Isaac showed the stick with the cracked head. Smirking as the cocky teen's face reddened. "Since you hurt our friend. We hurt something of yours." The shy boy said.

It was sad how he loved this game, more than his girlfriend.

Boyd stood beside his good friend. His stoic eyes never showing his emotions as he watched the inner fight within Aiden. Mentally laughing at the weak teen who would not have his way with his friend. Breathing slowly, he had to keep his emotions in check. One second and his hands would have been around the teen's throat. Then he would know what it felt to hurt.

"If you come near Erica again….more than this will happen." The stoic teen stated. His dark eyes showing seriousness. Looking him in the eye.

"Your word against mine….nothing happened…." The captain gritted his teeth. No one would get the better of him. no one. Including a slut with low self-esteem. No way would believe this lie.

"That's not what the medical report says…." Boyd smirked as the captain's eyes widened.

"You're bluffing…" He looked as the two teens shake their heads. Clenching his fists. His defenses automatically dropped.

"…..Erica went to the hospital. Turns out her wrist was sprained. Dr. McCall did the examination…..we have proof…stay away from Erica…." Boyd threatened.

"So you really are protecting a whore…..how stupid." The cocky teen laughed. "alright…alright…..she's all yours…you can have her. See you on the field Issac." He backed off.

"O and by the way, don't be surprised to know that your bike has a flat." Boyd bumped passed him. He was no one who should be underestimated. And he would let the captain know that he wasn't scared of him.

…..

Dr. McCall looked as the teen became accustomed to her cast. Watching the gorgeous blonde fold her lips, she couldn't overlook the fear in her eyes. So many times she has seen this. Abusive relationships. Parents and significant others were no different. Just like Stiles. Her other son. The son she could not protect. The son that Claudia made her promise to protect. No excuse or explanation was good enough. The many times the quiet boy came to her home. Being forced out of her and Scott's arms.

"Dr. McCall?" The blonde asked as the woman grinned.

"sorry about that…but Erica….is someone hurting you? You know can tell me….it is confidential." The woman assured as the blonde nodded. Feeling Aiden's arm around her wrist. No one had ever touched her this way before.

"No….."Her fear answered for her.

"Umm…I know we aren't close…and you barely know me….but if Boyd is….."

"Boyd would never hurt me…..never." Dr. McCall noticed her protective tone. Her firmness proved there was someone else.

"Then who is it that is hurting you? It will only get worse if you don't…."

"No one….." the teen stood up as she Scott and Allison sitting in the hallway. Folding her lip, she became quiet. "Dr. McCall. I know you want to help. But no one is hurting me. I accidently tripped and landed on my arm." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Well when you are ready to talk….I will be here." The woman smiled as the girl nodded. Avoiding the couple's eyes. This was her consequence. She deserved to be hurt by the boy she had no business with.

"What happened to Erica?" Allison felt the fear cascading from the blonde.

"Someone is hurting her but she is too scared to talk." The woman held her son's hand.

"Speaking of that…..We saw Stilinski in woods." Scott informed.

"Why was he in the…" The television from the lobby echoed in the room

_Breaking News: Two officers have been shot in the line of duty. Officer Hale and Officer Stilinski helped capture 2 armed robbers who took refuge in the woods. Later coverage tonight…_

All three faces mirrored each other. No air was in the room. Their hearts sunk into the bottom of their stomachs. Were they hearing this correctly? Could God be this generous? Maybe he was. Maybe he was saving their friend from more heartache and pain. No more restless, wandering nights.

Scott gripped Allison's hand as they heard the paramedics arrive. His mother moved them aside as she took control of the situation. Looking at the officer sedated. The man she was expected to heal. Rushing with others to the emergency room, she left the two behind. Too bad he wasn't dead. And she felt no remorse for this feeling in the pit of her stomach.

At least God was giving them a token.

…

Stiles heard the girl's stomach growl. Not saying anything, he walked to the kitchen. Hearing her follow behind. His body was still scared of her. Her presence made his nerves frazzle. Under surveillance by her eyes, why was she so curious of him? Why was he of her? He became self-conscious all of a sudden. His house. His body. This was not good enough for her eyes.

It wasn't.

The gorgeous genius was scaring herself. Never before had she been fixated on a boy like this. Was that the right word for this feeling? This strong fascination for his gentle ways. Was she doing too much? The way he stared at her when she fixed his bandages. The way it felt so natural to touch him. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend. Holding herself, the plate put in front of her face brought her back to reality. The reality where she was at his side.

"My mom used to make me a turkey sandwich when I down." He shrugged as she accepted his gesture. "Everything you did for me….I just I'm not use to good people beside Scott and his family." He watched her chew slowly.

"I know you are. But some people can change Stiles." She assured.

"but most likely they don't. I just don't get it Lydia. You have everything going for you. Scholarships, beauty, brains. You shouldn't waste your time…."

"You are so used to being hurt. And belittled…you don't even know how to handle someone being nice to you. You wont let anyone get close to you. Stop tearing yourself down. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you..."

"Because there is nothing to me. It took you seventeen years to notice me…."

"And I hate that…because you are the nicest person I have met…and the most hurt." She paused. "Your mom wants more for you than this…I know…."

"It's just for a few months….then I will run away…."

"But you shouldn't run away Stiles….you can't…you're problems won't get solved that way. It will always be there." Memories of her parents flashed in her mind. The way they kept their distance from one another. She could never run away from that.

"Easy for you to say. Lydia you are so naïve about how the real world works. My world. The world where I have to hide to survive. To get to the next day. And I am glad you don't live in my world. Because ….." He stopped.

"Because why?" She asked.

"Nothing…..just….."

"no tell me. Don't hold your tongue. Say how you feel….I know what you are going to say. That I am too weak to handle this life."

"No…no…." He saw her become flustered.

"When I saw you laying on the ground like that. A part of me wished I could switch places with you. Because at least I deserved this. The way I used to pick on girls. Make them feel like shit because that was how I felt. I was so evil and materialistic and took pleasure in hurting everyone just to get ahead. And I can never forgive myself for that….."

"You aren't evil. You just lost your way. At least you realized your mistakes. Do you know how some people never realize their mistakes…"His mind traveled to his father. Feeling Lydia hold his hand.

"You need rest…." She moved them to the couch. Laying him on her lap.

"It's Friday….I'm sure you and Aiden want to go to party tonight…."

"No….if you only knew…sometimes I just want to talk." She blushed as he handed her the remote. "It seems as if Aiden doesn't understand that I want more…he says I am changing…and I am…but I hate how he isn't changing with me." She saw his eyes closed. Smiling sweetly, she let him rest.

"I like your voice." Lydia heard the boy talking in his dreams. Finding herself blush. She liked his too. Her eyes becoming heavy, she escaped to her own dreams. A place where she could truly be happy.

…

She was only human. Yet her profession made her more than that. She was a healer. A healer who had to put her personal feelings aside to save the man who hurt his son in the most unthinkable way. The man who others praised. The man who others ignored his dark secrets. Their past words. His threats to make her lose her license. And now his life was in her hands. And town would never forgive her if she didn't save him. But that was not her decision. That was God's. and now it was a race against time.

The blood on her hands.

His blood.

Changing gloves, she accepted the needle full of anesthesia from her assistant. Puncturing the side of his chest, she watched the medicine enter his chest. His eyes closed as he responded to the procedure.

She should have given him more. But the humanity inside her wanted him to still feel pain.

Working diligently, the little incision was formed. This man was strong. To strong for his own good. Gently inserting the chest tube into the cut, she hoped to suck out all of the blood and air. Praying his lung would inflate. Praying that God would forgive her for wanting to harm this man. Placing the oxygen mask on his face, she felt the assistant wipe her brow.

He laid on the cold operating table.

The lights dim.

The doctor looked at her helpers. Their job was done. The rest was up to him. feeling her adrenaline die down, she could hear the heart monitor beating. They stabilized him for now. 2 hours had passed. And her body felt tired. Tired and exhausted from hating and praying…..

No cracked ribs.

Minimal scar tissue to the lung.

But luckily, he would need time to recover. And she would do her best to keep him in this hospital as long as she could.

…..

The red head opened her eyes slowly. Not wanting to wake up. And give up the warmth underneath her. Her hands gripping to the shirt. Wait…. How did she end up here? Laying on the teen's chest. His hands in her hair as she gently sat up. He was still sleep. Her head on his heart, the beating relaxed her nerves. Everything about him relaxed her. Though she knew she wasn't supposed to. Grabbing the remote, she skimmed through channels. Nothing was ever on. A gasp escaping from her lips, she became still. His fingers making patterns in her hair.

"Did you sleep well?" His eyes showed their concern. She could only nod.

"Umm….yeah…did you…"She didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah…." He heard her phone ring. Her boyfriend. Her lacrosse playing boyfriend. Not that he had a chance with her. Not with his life like this. Missing her body, he could only stare at her beauty as she talked.

"O my God…." The boy saw her startled face as she turned to the local news. "Are you sure?" The red head's mouth widened at the newscaster's voice. Seeing the shock on her friend's face. Feeling him lace his fingers with hers.

"Officer Stilinski. Has suffered a bullet wound to the hung. He is recovering in the hospital. Officers and loved ones give their support and love to the local hero. Today two robbers were captured. For weeks now, cops has been tracking the mysterious burglaries around town. now many can rest knowing that they are safe again."

His heart dropped.

His breathing stopped.

His father cheated death.

Why did God hate him so much?

His eyes became black. Lydia's words could not be heard. The tears on his face could not be felt. Her hands on his face could not be felt. His legs buckling, he fell to the ground. Pushing the red head away from him. he didn't want to be touched. This was a sign. A sign that he could never be loved. That he would die in this life. cold and alone.

"Stiles…..look at me." His actions didn't deter her. She would get through him no matter what. "Look at me…" Touching his face.

"Why isn't he dead? He should be dead…" His teeth grit. His fists forming.

"He should be rotting in hell right now." She could only nod. This wasn't her Stiles. The quiet guy who sat in the back. The boy who used sarcasm as a defense. The boy who held her while she was sleeping.

"I wish that man had a better aim."

"You don't mean that." Lydia listened to him.

"Yes I do Lydia…I do…" He stood up throwing the remote across the room. His heart beating fast. His chest rising fast as he turned his back to the girl. He didn't want to scare her. Not with the look on his face. His legs buckling, he fell to the ground. Hitting the floor underneath him. he was constantly battling hell. And he always lost.


	4. The Seven Deadliest Sins

The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter 4

…

He only gripped her hand as they entered the hospital. Maybe he was beginning to like the idea of having someone by his side. Having a girl's touch at arms length. A lifetime of loneliness caused this need to grab on to anything. That was what Lydia was to him. his instant lifeline. He didn't know how she convinced him to come here. Walking through the automatic doors, his heart paused. He saw them waiting on him.

"Where is he?" He asked the doctor. Hoping that the announcement was misleading him. Hoping that he would finally be free. Seeing the doctor shake her head as she enveloped the boy in her arms. His moans becoming deafening as his friends held themselves. The world was at standstill.

"It's going to be ok Stiles….he will….." Melissa began. Her words weren't powerful enough.

"He's alive….how…"His voice choked in his throat. How twisted was God? How twisted was he as a son? He wanted to rejoice his father's death. He wanted nothing more than to look at his dead body…hoping that he could never hurt him. Or never seeing his mother in heaven again. What was he turning into?

The three teens only rubbed his back as he held onto Melissa tighter. Others who passed only smiled. They though his tears were of joy.

"You don't have to see him if you don't want to." The nurturing doctor wiped his tears away. "You didn't even have to come here."

"No…I had to." The quiet teen stated. "I had to prove to myself that I was no longer afraid of him. that he would never rule my life again." He felt them envelop him in their arms. Biting his lip as he saw the many people bring flowers and baskets to.

"Where is his room?" The boy asked with strength as his second mother hesitated.

"Ms. Melissa. Please tell me….." urgency in the air as the woman hesitated.

"Room 39….do you want someone to go with you…Scott…" She volunteered.

"No….i need to do this myself." He saw the long hallway. His feet carrying him.

…

A light smile grazed his face as he felt the gorgeous blonde hold his hand. She didn't want to be alone. And she only felt safe when she was with him. she wondered did he know this. If he only knew how much she wanted to tell him. Tell him everything. But he deserved better. Walking in his home, he guided her to his bed. Laying her down. She was so tired. So scared. He wanted her to know that she didn't have to be strong for him. It was alright to breakdown. He wouldn't think any less of her. She was the strongest girl he knew.

"I'm not tired Boyd." Erica sat up as the boy ignored her as he handed her a blanket.

"Just like you aren't shaken up. I know when you are lying." The black boy made her look at the ground.

"I'm alright. Thankfully it was just a sprain. But you and Isaac shouldn't have confronted him like that….." The girl fidgeted her fingers.

"I can not believe that I am hearing you say this. After what he did to you…you still have feelings for him. you want to protect him." Erica's mouth dropped. Did he really think this? How could she have feelings for anyone else when he was in her life? watching the boy pace back and forth, she didn't mean to hurt him.

"I can't believe you said that." The girl approached him. "I don't care about him. its you I care about. What if he comes after you? You protect me all the time. And I have never been able to protect you. And I hate it." She said with defeat as his eyes softened. Touching her cheek.

"Erica I cant believe I am hearing this. You are the best thing in my life. and I hate that I couldn't kill Aiden for what he did to you. I just hate how you don't trust me to protect you."

"Vernon Boyd, I would trust you with my life. You have to know that….." Her eyes blaring into his. His touch was an amazing thing.

"If I hadn't of come in time….I know I don't show my emotions like I should. But I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. You are the one person I need by my side. You know what I feel and think before I even know. I don't feel alone when you are with me. I don't feel socially awkward." The two bitterly laughed.

"no one can feel awkward around the girl who has seizures at the drop of a hat." Her comment stung him.

"That's not true. I don't care about that. I never did…." The girl expectantly hugged him. Boyd could only hold her in his arms. Smelling her hair. Rubbing her lower back…looking into her eyes. Was she feeling the same way as he? He didn't want to scare her. Or push her.

Erica looked into his eyes. Wanting more. Needing more. Touching his face, amazed at how he leaned into her hand. Folding her lips, her heart guided her actions.

"Boyd…" she could only speak his name as he took a deep breath.

"Erica are you trying to tell me what I think?" Her nod was all it took as his lips leaned hers. This moment was finally happening. Their lips were moving together as one as he felt her arms around his neck. Finally, he was truly happy.

…

The concerned sister folded her arms as she sat by her brother. Never leaving his side, she watched him sleep. Her eyes on the splint on his arm. Rubbing his hair, he would never believe that she was showing this much compassion or concern for him. but she did love her big brother. Tucking her long auburn hair behind her ear, she turned on his tv. Hospitals never had the right channels to watch. And right now, she didn't want to see the news. She didn't want to hear everyone show concern towards Officer Stilinski and not her brother. To glorify the man who loved to threaten with his authority.

Grabbing her brother's other hand, she heard the door open. Rolling her eyes at the three teens. The happy couple and the prissy mean girl.

What joy.

"The Scooby gang." They ignored her sharp tongue. Her eyes on the strawberry blonde who had no consideration for others' feelings. Folding her lips, she would not cloud her judgment. That was last year. But she would never forget.

"Hello to you too Cora." Scott walked over to the hospital bed. Looking at the alumini of their high school. The other man who put his life on the line to protect them all. The other man who had the biggest heart they knew. Even when he tried not to show it.

"We just wanted to see how you two were doing." Allison gave the girl a card and a bear. Seeing the younger sister eyes soften. She didn't know too much about the beautiful girl, but a kind gesture could always make someone feel important. And Derek was important.

"I hope you aren't allergic to these." The red head handed the auburn beauty some roses. Knowing this would not make up for what she did to her. "It was all the gift shop had." Lyda finished as the girl placed the items on Derek's stand. Next to some flowers and another card.

Surprised by the mean girl's gift. Maybe she wasn't as evil as she seemed. Never mind because people barely changed.

"Thanks…..i have to admit. You guys and Ms. Blake. And Issac." They noticed the hesitation at them mention of his name. "I mean…Boyd and Erica too are really the only ones who have checked up on us. Everyone else keeps sending the flowers and baskets to the greatest cop this town has ever known." Her sarcasm was noticed. "If people knew what he was truly like, their world would come crashing down on them…"

"People see what they want to Cora. You know that." Scott stated hoping the mysterious officer would wake up soon.

"It just sucks that Stiles has to call him father and that Derek and Dr. McCall are the only ones who aren't scared of him. "

"What did he ever do to Derek? I mean anyone with eyes can see that the deputy has no respect for the sheriff." Lydia wondered. Hoping Stiles was alright in his father's room by himself. She wasn't about to answer but the couple were curious too.

"during drug busts….Derek and Stilinski would check the scenes for cash…anything of value to turn in. Stilinski would steal some of the cash and use it for alcohol. When Derek would try to make him do the right thing, he would threaten to take away his badge…his rank…..and set him up…..make him a social pariah." The girl looked at the three.

"There's just something we have to do to stop him." Lydia looked at their defeated faces.

"He's already been stopped….." Derek's deep voice awoken them as they looked at the attractive man with deep eyes.

"By the time he recovers, hopefully, I will be the new sherrif…"

"Like the department will just let you do that….." Cora stated.

"They don't have a choice. I have always been a quick healer. And by the time he truly recovers maybe I will have some pull. force him into an early retirement. Get him some help."

"But what about Stiles?" Lydia asked as Cora looked at her. Her eyes squinted slightly in bitterness.

"since when do you care about boys who don't wear Abercrombie and Fitch?" The auburn beauty snapped.

"Cora….." Derek silenced her as she obeyed. "John won't be doing anything for a while…."

"So what you are saying is that my best friend will ultimately be forced to take care of the man who beat him seven years."

"It's the only option for right now." The officer stated. "But at least Stilinski will be in the hospital for a couple of months. He can finally get the peace he needs."

"Peace he needs…." Lydia began. "there is no peace in that house. And he shouldn't be alone." Allison held her friends hand at her adamant feelings for the boy.

…

She had never felt like this before about any boy. No. Boyd was more than a boy. He was man. A man who was kissing her so softly. So gently. Releasing his lips, she guided them to his bed. Taking off her jacket as the fear became apparent in his eyes. Was she being too forward. No. she did it again. Forcing herself on another guy. Putting her heart on the line too soon.

Boyd knew the look of lust in her eyes as their lips parted. He didn't want to ruin this moment. He didn't want her to feel as if she had to do this. He would want her regardless. And he would wait. Landing on top of her in his bed, she pulled him by his shirt as their lips connected again. His hands in her hair, he had to control himself. Parting himself from her lips, their eyes met. Her hands reaching under his shirt. Not wanting this moment to end.

"Erica….are you sure…."

"Yes…..you don't want to?" She bit her lip as he shook his head. Making sure his weight was not on her.

"I do but i just don't want you to think that I am Aiden. I wont force you to do…"She touched his face.

"I know. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want this. And you. Please tell me this isn't one sided."

"It's not." He kissed her. Her hands traveling along his back. Taking his shirt off. Touching his muscles. Closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of her soft fingers. Forgetting her cast even existed, he lifted her shirt over his head. The blush appearing on her face. Biting her lip, her insecurities were showing again. He deserved the perfect girl with the perfect body.

"What's wrong?" She debated the question in her head.

"I'm not pretty enough." Avoiding his gaze as she lay below him in her red bra.

"You're right. because you are beautiful. You don't have to hide from me. Not ever." Capturing her lips. He took him time. Looking at the beautiful body before him. he dreamt of this moment for so long. To have her body so close to his. Accepting his touch. Smirking as she got used to his touch. Moving his hand over her torso.

She felt like a virgin again. Something new. Something untouched. The electricity she felt as he touched every piece of her skin. Her heart stopping as she felt his lips kiss her neck. Shoulders. This was how it was supposed to be. Smiling as he unzipped her pants, he removed hers. As she removed his. Folding her lips as he removed her bra.

"Please tell me to stop…because I wont…."

"I don't want you to." She seized his lips as they gave into one another.

…..

He looked at his father through the glass window. Laying there. Entering the room, he held his breath. Just hearing the heart monitor make it's occasional beep. He was looking at the man who was slowly turning him into a monster. Making him forget who his was. And his connection to this man. Forming his fist, he grit his teeth at the unconscious man. Feeling every blow to his body. Hearing every curse word break slowing into his oxygen mask. The bruise on his eye that was beginning to heal. His hands were twitching. To touch something. His eyes on the chest tube, he wondered what would happen if he pulled it out.

No. he wouldn't do it. No matter how much was taunting him. No matter how much he wanted to pull it. Biting his lip, he ignored the pain. Hearing Melissa's words in his mind. It would take months for this abomination to heal. And he was forced to take care of him when he left this hospital. And his father got the last laugh after all. And the monster knew this. He could envision him smirking while watching him look after him. because it was the right thing to do. He could barely take care of himself. He could barely save himself. And now he was forced to save his father. Shaking his head, his mouth opened.

"that pain you are feeling now…is nothing like the pain you put me through." His voice gained strength. Seeing the unconscious man. Looking for any sign that the man could hear him."I hope you know that. I cant wait for you to open your eyes. Because if I cant be with mom…neither can you." Stiles could believe the words he was saying. Like father like son.

"You held my life in your hands. So many times." The boy touched the grey cord attached to the heart monitor. Attached to the oxygen mask. "But do you know now I have yours in mine. And you don't even you it. You deserve this. To die in pain." He gripped the cord as he mind wouldn't let him pull it. Nor his heart.

"Damn you….damn you." The tears fell. "After everything you have done to me, you still get satisfaction. You made me so weak. And I hate you for that. I hope you can hear me. I wish you were awake. So you could beg for your life." Cora walked by the door. Her mouth opened.

Seeing the boy's hand on the grey cord. The look of disdain and anguish on his face. Opening the door quickly, she called his name. As his face turned to the source of the noise.

"Stiles…..stop." Her firm tone made him let go of the cord.

"Why…..everything he did to me and your brother. i would be doing us the biggest favor." The Hale sister had never seen this side to the quiet boy before. But he rarely said anything. Because he held his emotions to himself. Folding her lips, she looked at the man. And the flowers that surrounded the room.

"Because he is not worth going to jail for or hell…." Cora tried to reason with him.

"But at least there, I won't have to see him anymore." The boy's words were surprising his own self. The monster was resurfacing.

"Stiles. Just back away from the bed." She became scared of his actions. Not knowing what to do. She couldn't leave him here by himself.

"and if I don't. what will you do?" He looked at her as the girl pulled out her phone. "What will anyone do? Tell me I should be the bigger person. That it is wrong to seek revenge….but it is always different when it is not happening to you. This isn't your life. this is my life….my life…." his heart began to beat faster.

"But stiles…it wont be the same if you pulled the cord. It wont. There won't be three people alive. It will be two. And you could never live with yourself if you did that."

"how do you know that? Just like Lydia. You don't know me. You don't know what I am capable of after living in that house. I don't even know myself." He saw the three come in the room. The tears on his face as he cried. Falling down to the floor, as Lydia ran to his side. Her arms around him as the others looked at them.

Cora could not get the two out of her mind. When did the two get so close? But that did not matter. All she wanted was for Stiles to heal himself. His arms around the red head, she did not let him go.

"I almost did it Lydia…I almost did it….." He whispered into her as Scott and Allison sat on the floor with them.

"But you didn't…." Scott stated. "Because you are a good person Stiles. you didn't let him change you." The boy put his hand on his brother's back.

"Because I am weak…just like he said I was."

"You aren't weak." Cora met his gaze. "you are facing the man who tortured you daily. That is strength beyond measure. You have to believe that. I couldn't handle what you put up with everyday." The three nodded as he felt the warmness again. It was only when Lydia was near him. Seeing her eyes bore into him.

"Stiles. You are the strongest person I know. We all know that. You have to believe that yourself." Allison and Scott watched the two together. Never had they seen their friends so responsive to another person before. Both holding each other so carefully. And yet so tightly.

"Maybe one day….i can see myself how you guys see me?" He became tired from the mental abuse.

"You will…I promise. " Lydia held him closer to her.

….

Moans could only be heard in the room. Tongues colliding. Hands becoming familiar with each other's bodies, Erica trusted this man enough to be gentle. To take control of her. To know what she wanted. And he did. Every thrust made her want more and more. Gripping his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled out of her. Slamming back into her. Making her screams louder and louder.

"I love you Boyd." She mustered as he kissed her. Slowly.

"I love you too Erica." He could explain the joy he was feeling now. The pleasure of being inside of her. Pleasuring her. Body against body. Their minds mingled together. Feeling the intense electricity of their passion. It was as if they invented this dance.

…..

He only gathered some clothes as he put them in his bag. He couldn't understand how he felt this sadness and happiness at the same time. He was finally out of this house. Looking at his pale walls. He knew the story they would tell. Of the many nights he stayed awake to watch him wipe his blood from off the walls. The many nights his dad broke through his door. But no. he would not think of that. He would just focus on the good things in his life. like his friends. Scott. Allison. And Lydia…..

Lydia….

"Good to know you won't be seeing this place in a while…." Scott tried to make this better for his brother. Just an hour ago, he witnessed his friend break down. but he would never give up on him.

"Yeah…" his voice hoarse. The boy answered at his friend's curios eyes on him.

"I know you said you don't want to move in with us, but you have to understand that you don't have an option…." Scott took control as the quiet boy knew his attempts were futile.

"I do…I just…..i don't know why everyone is…..i guess I have to get used to people actually caring about me…..its hard." Stiles admitted.

"Its not hard for you to let me or Als take care of you, but you constantly push and pull Lydia back and forth."

"I am getting better at that." The shy boy exclaimed. How the girl got under his skin. He did not know.

"Good….Because good people don't come by these days." The leader stated

….

She claimed she was changed, but she knew an act when she saw one. And that was Lydia Martin. Just another ploy to make herself feel wanted and needed. She wouldn't fall for it. Never again. She was surprised that Allison never saw this side to her bestie. If she only knew how the genius would go out of her way to make herself be number one. Catching up to the girl as she was walking to her car, Cora got her attention.

"Hey Lydia…."Her firm tone could never go unnoticed. And the red head cringed at the voice. Slowly turning around as the two stared each other down.

"…What's up." Her mind recovering from Stiles' breakdown. Doing her best to ignore Cora's death glares. This wasn't about their feud, but about the boy who fit so perfectly in her arms. Wait no. she couldn't think like that.

"how long is it going to take you to drop this caring friend act." The Hale sibling folded her arms. Not letting the girl leave the conversation. Waiting for a response.

"Excuse me…." Lydia asked. She had no right to pass judgment on any friendship she had despite their pasts.

"Don't play dumb…I am not Stiles. I know how girls like you operate. You try to find a boy toy to make your boyfriend jealous. Others can see your charade too. You are a very devious person. So why Stiles….is he the easiest one on your list of conquests?" Lydia's mouth dropped at the girl's proclamation. Was she really that bad in her past. That was a foolish question because she knew she was.

"Cora I am not that person anymore." She pleaded. "I am so sorry for….."

"That is in the past." The girl cut her off. "this is now. And it is about Stiles. He and Scott are like the only actual boys at Beacon hills who are good guys. And Stiles doesn't need a girl like you to play with his emotions. Even as a friend. Leave him alone…" She guarded the broken boy.

"I know that Cora. I do. I would never do him of all people like that. And I am so sorry for being so mean to you."

"So that is what you think it takes to make it up to me….." The strong girl huffed. "If I knew this was going to be a fair fight. I would honestly break you. But I don't fight those who are weaker than me." She faced the red head who avoided her eyes.

"What I did to you was…." Lydia began. Knowing she deserved this treatment. Hating that she lost a really good friend in the process of all her drama.

"You colored pads with red markers and stuck them on my locker. You tried to start rumors of me last year….." The genius heard the hurt in her voice. She was took a breath as she relieved those memories.

"I was jealous ok. I hated how you were so tough and you didn't try to be. I hated how boys liked you for me and not what you could do in bed."

"and how was that my problem?" The auburn beauty said. " Lydia you did this to yourself. It is not my fault you are insecure because when we graduate this wont matter. And no one will remember you. But if you think I am going to let you hurt Stiles."

"I will not hurt Stiles." Lydia exclaimed.

"Just remember you have a boyfriend." Cora glared her down. "but It didn't stop you then. And it wont stop you now. I know you Lydia. You haven't changed one bit remember that." Cora walked off as the girl could only sit in her car.


	5. Have You Ever Felt This Way?

**Have You Ever Felt This Way?**

Opening up her hospital locker, Melissa looked at the picture of them together. Her best friend. Claudia. She wasn't supposed to leave them so soon. Not when she was going through her brutal divorce. Or when their sons were both growing up. They were supposed to experience this together. Teaching them how to drive. Their first girlfriends. Their first everything. Placing her jacket inside, her thoughts controlled her lips.

"I know you are thanking me for saving him Claude but I also know that you hate him for what he is doing to Stiles. You are going to hate me for giving me a little more anesthesia than needed." She paused. Her hands trembling.

"I didn't know how he would react when he woke up. Especially with me as his doctor. You know God has the worst humor imaginable. I am going to give him hell the minute he wakes up. I promise you that Claude…"

"But a part of me is glad that he remained alive. Because maybe he will learn from this. And no child deserves to see both of their parents buried before their eyes. I remember holding John's hand as he tried his best not to cry that day. Hating himself then. And now…"She heard her beeper go off..

"Just let me know what you want me to do. Give me some sign that you are watching over us. That somehow you are our angel with us. Because lately it seems as if nothing is looking up." She shut her locker.

….

Cora let the quiet athlete drive her home. Folding her lips, she wasn't used to feeling shyness. She was the assertive one. The one with the mouth and fists to match. She was her brother's sister. And though boys were interested in her, they never fully approached her. She was too intimidating. Just like her bother always told her. And her mother. And her uncle. Placing her hand on her head, her headache was getting worse.

He was amazed that she was letting him take her home. This girl was used to doing everything for herself to the point that she never took help. And now she needed it the most. She stayed at the hospital all night. It was time for rest. And Boyd and Erica weren't answering their phones. Biting his lip, Isaac wanted to say something. Anything to get rid of this awkward silence.

"Please tell me that when I drive off you aren't going to walk back to the hospital." She shrugged at the comment.

"I can't say that I won't." She said softly as she stared at his strong hands on the steering wheel. What did they feel like?

"Your brother is doing fine. You need to rest."

"Since when did you make yourself my guardian?" She bit back as he smirked at her abrasiveness.

"Since Derek is taking a break. He would want you to take care of yourself."

"I know that Isaac." Still trying to understand how these two could be friends. Who knew that weekends at the Boys and Girls club together would make a difference.

"Just think about what your brother will do if I let anything happen to you."

"How dare anything happen to him and his wolf pack." She began to laugh as the boy looked at her. Never had he heard her laugh before. The light chuckle startled him somewhat. So light and delicate.

"What?" His eyes on her intently as he stopped at the red light. Finding herself blush at the attention from the pale brunette.

"Umm..nothing." He noticed the light brown in her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He noticed a hair out of place on her face.

"Like that. It makes me want to punch you." She didn't know how to handle this attention.

"You could definitely kick my ass." He brushed her hair behind her hair as he held his breath. Surprised that she let him touch her. Surprised she literally didn't bite his finger off.

"Well that would definitely explain why everyone is so afraid of me." She replayed the past moment. He touched her. And he wasn't repulsed. Biting her lip, she avoided his eyes. This was the longest street light ever.

"I thought you didn't care what others thought about you." The athlete saw her look straight ahead. Knowing it was a façade. That she was just afraid of getting hurt by others. Like Lydia treated her last year. "It's alright to though, it's human nature."

"Then that would make me shallow. And I am far from that." The boy began to drive at her comment.

"no. sometimes a person's critique helps you grow. Take it and learn from it."

"So what is your critique about me?" he gripped the steering wheel at her question. Her eyes on him.

"Honestly." She shook her head. "you are strong. But I know you are scared to really show your emotions to people. You are afraid that they will hurt you or leave you like your dad."

"How did you know about him?"

"Derek told me. And I am sorry about that. But not everyone is like him. you just have to see that for yourself." She could only nod. Fidgeting her fingers. For once in her life, she didn't know what to say.

He didn't mean to make her feel that way. It was not his intention. Folding his lips, he moved his right over her hands. Feeling her flinch a little bit. Not letting it deter him, he held her hand. And she held his back.

…..

She wiped her eyes as she walked on the pavement. Another night with Aiden. Another night that she gave her body to him. it was great. But if it was so great, why was she crying. And why did her body and heart hurt. Cora was right. She was a devious person, and she deserved to be with Aiden. The guy who wanted her nothing more than her body. The cool air on her cheeks, she must have been walking for a while now. But she didn't want to go home. Or look at herself in any mirror.

His hands on her.

His lips on her.

She became more disgusted with herself.

The feel of the two together. She was suffocating.

Why couldn't she have what Scott and Allison had? Or a good friendship like Erica and Boyd? Why was she still lost? Finding herself walking by the woods, there was Boyd and Erica together.

Why did everyone come here to make out? Never to just think. Like what she needed right now.

Erica couldn't believe that he made love to her last night. Staring into her eyes, moving slowly as their moans filled the room. Louder and louder. Harder and deeper. She never felt this complete before. And she wanted to feel more of him. as he did her.

The two broke away as they heard a twig break on the ground. Separating as the red head stared in awe and envy of them, Erica bit her lip as the red head walked away. Boyd pulled the blonde close to him as she began to follow her.

"Maybe she wants to be alone." The gorgeous boy said as the blonde shook her head.

"I know that look. She needs to talk." He loved her sincere heart.

"Erica…listen to me. I know you want to tell but you will be doing more damage than good. This is not the time. Who knows what's bothering her." Knowing his words wouldn't change her mind.

"Please just let her talk first.." She could only nod as he let her go. Catching up to the crying girl she sat beside the red head on the ground.

"I don't know why I am crying. Or why sometimes I find myself screaming at night. Like my skin is the only thing that keeps every part of me from falling apart." She held herself as the blonde stared at her with understanding. And compassion.

Lydia didn't deserve Aiden's arrogance.

"We have all be there. Is everything alright? Do I need to call Allison?"

"No. No. I don't want her to be boggled down with my problems. I hate that I do that to her. I guess I am just revaluating myself. Why do I keep making these decisions? Why can't I just wait and not force some things to happen?" she looked at the ground. "I mean. I want what you and Boyd have so much. But I know I can't have it."

"Why is that?"

"Because with my rep I can only get the guy who wants the trophy wife. Who wants me to conform to his rules. I am so dumb."

"No you are not." She wanted to tell the girl about her and Aiden. But she was in so much pain already. She couldn't hurt her more.

"Then what am I doing?"

"Lydia. We accept the love that we think we deserve." Erica said. "I know it's from a movie but its true. I mean before Boyd. I just accepted so much attention because I wasn't use to getting it. I thought I deserved the guy who would constantly lie. Who would never want to be with me in public."

"But you don't. we both don't. I just have to believe that. And that is the problem. Somewhere I lost faith in myself. I need to find it again. And when I do…maybe the right boy will see it too."

"He will. Boyd was always there. Maybe yours is too." The blonde saw the red head blush. So there was someone else on her mind.

…

Stiles looked at the man sleeping in the hospital bed. Moving slowly, he placed his hand on the railing of the bed. This was the man who should really be honored for his work. The man whose was good hearted even though he hid it behind his gruff exterior. Moving his hand slowly, he almost screamed as Derek instinctively gripped his hand with swiftness.

"What do you want Stiles?" The boy was still shocked at the man's "supernatural" abilities.

"How the hell can you do that?" The man ignored the boy's excitement. Even with his hell of a life, Stiles was able to find something to make him smile.

"Go home. You are just like Cora….." The attractive man looked him in the eye. Wishing he were back in his bed. His eyes seeing the little baskets in the corner. At least someone cared.

"You should be grateful that people care for you so much. Not everyone scares so easily." He looked at the man who he enjoyed being a nuisance to.

Derek tried to wish this boy away. Not because of his demeanor, but his presence just reminded him how he couldn't protect him. He was a failure to himself and to his badge. The least thing he could do was appreciate his company. At least his bruises were healing.

"I'm with Scott until further notice. Wishing Melissa would have let me stay in my own home. And then she makes me feel guiltier about that wouldn't be what my mother would have wanted. I know it has been years now. But I still remember the night she died…..all the blood…." He picked up the teddy bear as the man accepted the toy.

It was from Jennifer. His Jennifer….

"Stiles….dont." He gave his attention back to the teen.

"I still think God should have taken me instead. Even now Lydia Martin, the queen of Beacon Hills won't leave me alone. She's constantly around me and I hate it. I hate how I miss her when she is gone. Its like she knows what I am thinking and it annoys the hell out of me. And then you are here in this hospital bed and I can't do anything about it. I just mess things up…."

"I have never been the emotional one but I haven't given up on you. Me or Melissa. We …"

"You don't have to give me the bullshit. It's ok….not everyone can have the happy home. I know that. I couldn't even go see him today. Scared that if I got to close. I would do something I regret."

"You know Cora told me right?" The boy looked towards the ground.

"I have known you for a long time. And you are the only person in my life that I know won't change. No matter how bad things get. You have this fight in you Stiles. You never give up. And I admire that. I hope it never changes. Just keep going. Keep going. I know you can."

"I keep telling myself I can Derek. But I am not like you…stoic and abrasive…nor am I like Scott who has this unlikely charismatic way about him. Things don't come to me so easily. I am not quick on my feet. I am not….."

"Styles you don't have to be. Just take this time to rest. Maybe this could work out after all?

"How…..just because he can't hit me anymore. Your right. I should take what I can get."

"Not only that. But for once enjoy being a teen. Have fun…at least pretend to have fun. Go out. The fair is in town." The teen never thought he would get advice from Derek Hale about how to have fun.

"You must have wanted to take Ms. Blake there." Stiles saw the man warn with his eyes. "Sorry." There friendship would never change.

….

Melissa opened his door. The man laying in the bed. Staring at the grey cord, she understood why Stiles was tempted, because she was as well. With the needle in her hand, she wanted to stab it in his heart. But in her fantasy, she would be rewarded for this deed. Unlike reality. Looking at the tubes in his hands, she placed the needle inside.

"No words can describe the hate I have for you now. But be it as it may, I have to think about your son. Even though you don't. and I know you can hear John. And I am not sorry for what I am doing. This is best for all of us." Inserting the medicine inside.

…

Erica wish morality was more of black and white rather than grey. Then maybe she could decide if she were a good person or not. Maybe she would be able to look Lydia in the eyes. She should have stayed with the girl. But Lydia refused. Nevertheless, she as a friend should have known better. Who knows what could have been in the woods? And with Boyd's eyes on her, he didn't know what to tell her to assure her.

Walking to the café, she accidently bumped into a figure.

"Sorry." The quiet boy was grateful he didn't drop the danishes in the bag.

"O hey Stiles." She said awkwardly. The boy she used to play Batman and Catwoman with. The boy who faded from her life. but somehow something was different. A sparkle in his eyes. She hadn't seen it in a while. "Didn't know you liked café's."

"For Dr. McCall" The teen stared at the couple. This was good for Erica.

"O. that's nice of you to do that. How are you. I mean. I know you are tired of everyone asking you that question but….."Boyd placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Its getting easier to breathe every second." He truthfully answered. "It helps when you have good friends."

"Yeah." She began to debate whether or not to tell him about Lydia. I mean she was in his circle of friends. And she didn't want to seem meddlesome. "i don't know what I would do without Boyd and Isaac. Even Cora…" The quiet boy was wondering where this conversation was going. Seeing the unnerved faces from both teen.

"Well. I will see you guys later…" He felt a tug on his arm.

"Ummm. Wait. I know things are crazy with you right now, but are you sure your friends are alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Today I saw Lydia today. Mascara running. Flustered. Just lost." She noticed the concern in his eyes for the genius. The sudden panic in his expression.

"What happened?" The tug in his heart swelled. So many questions he hand in his mind. He had to get to her. Now.

"All I know is that she really needs someone" She bit her lip. Lydia had to tell them what was wrong with her. "Maybe you can tell Allison…" His mind began to travel to the red head's. He hoped she was alright.

"Thanks….."He rushed from the couple.

…..

Laying in the ground, she knew her mascara was running down her face. And she didn't care. She knew she looked as ugly on the outside as she felt on the inside. The dirt in her hands, her tears on the ground. Please don't let anyone be out here. This was supposed to her secret place. A place where she felt safe enough to unleash her emotions. Without the judgmental backlash. So many girls envied her. But she didn't want to live this way. Look like this. Her body was tired. Her eyes were shot.

And suddenly she felt herself enveloped in the arms. Strong arms. Her eyes still closed. She knew this wasn't Aiden. He never held her like this. Never smelled like this. Her head on this chest. She felt so safe. And protected. And warm, she couldn't give this up. Opening her eyes, she stared in the pair of the most beautiful brown eyes. Stiles.

The quiet teen who had so much pain, love and kindness in his heart.

"how did you find me?" She hugged him tighter. Hoping he wouldn't let her go.

"I have my ways. What's wrong?" He saw her shake her head. She would not be selfish.

"Nothing compared to your life. You have to much to think about than mine."

"Lydia. I want to focus more than just my hardships. Sometimes it would be nice to escape. To actually be a friend." He looked down at her. It felt so natural to hold her. Her gripping his jacket as she traced patterns in his chest. Him rubbing his fingers through her hair.

"I feel like that every second. Wanting to escape. People see what I allow them to see. They have no idea how hard it is to give in to people's perception of you." His hold tightened around her waist.

"Its like I want to go against it. But people are so used to seeing me one way they don't believe this is the new me. And I can't blame them. Now they are going to be the ones on top and I am at the bottom. Its life. And right now even you shouldn't be here for me. I should go.…." He escaped his hold as he felt his heart panic. Reaching for her hand, he pleaded.

"No. please don't. I don't want to be alone now." He avoided her eyes as she folded her lips.

"Me neither. " She smiled gently at him. "And it seems that the one person who should give me solace can't give me that." He hid the hurt in his heart of the mention of Aiden.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No….not that he will listen to me anyway. He just sees me as pretty. And oddly he makes me feel ugly. And I make myself feel like I can do nothing right. Which I can't." She talked down to herself.

"why do you say that?" His eyes glared into her. Making her blush. Hating how she hated herself.

"Because I mess up friends and relationships. The common denominator is me." She shrugged. "At least I know."

"I have a suggestion." Derek's words echoed in his mind. "Me and you go to the fair. Give Allison and Scott some time alone. Ride some rides. Get sick on cotton apples and corndogs." He shrugged as redness appear on her face.

No. he didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like…I am sorry."

"No…no….i need fun. I just haven't gone on any rides in a while. It's like we both know what the other needs." She shrugged as he nodded. Ignoring the blush on their faces. "But I love the fair."

"Me too. My mom always took me and my cousins." She noticed the sparkle in his eyes. The softness on his face. His handsome face.

"I like it when you talk about your mom. Its when you are the happiest."

"Yeah, but being around you helps too." She stood up offering her hand as he took it. Wanting to lace their fingers together, he did not. Lydia wasn't his. And he had to accept that she never would be.

Avoiding his eyes, she let go of his hand. Wanting to hold it. But she had to remember she was doing him a favor.


End file.
